1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relates to a wireless charging apparatus and a wireless charging method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, power needs to be continuously supply to operate mobile terminals. To this end, the mobile terminals are equipped with a battery. Generally, a battery is charged by a charger. A study on a contactless scheme, a wireless charging scheme, etc., has been conducted to support portability.
According to the wireless charging scheme, when mobile terminals to be charged are located in a power supply range of a wireless charging apparatus, the wireless charging apparatus senses an access of the mobile terminals and wirelessly supplies power to the mobile terminals. Prior to wirelessly supplying power, the wireless charging apparatus and the mobile terminals need a series of processes of searching for positions to each other. In this case, the wireless charging apparatus 100 determines the positions of the mobile terminals based on signal intensity transmitted from the mobile terminals, and the like to determine whether the mobile terminals are positioned in the chargeable range.
However, when the wireless charging apparatus determines whether the mobile terminals are positioned in the charging range based on the signal intensity, a cross connection occurs between the mobile terminals receiving power from the wireless charging apparatus and mobile terminals receiving power from another wireless charging apparatus adjacent to the wireless charging apparatus, and therefore the wireless charging apparatus may transmit power to other mobile terminals.